Daddy Sami Series
by wwesmutdonedirtcheap
Summary: Sami x Reader. All chapters include Daddy!Kink. Spicing up your sex life with Sami.
1. Table Talk

"I love you," Sami breathed out, as he rolled off me in the dark.

"I love you too," I whispered, as I felt his arm snake around me and pull me to his side.

His fingers traced up and down the curve of my hip before he finally stopped and I felt the lull of his chest. He was already asleep.

I couldn't go to sleep for hours. My mind was spinning with guilt. I had a perfect man. I really could not ask for better.

Sami faced timed me every single night from the road without fail, even if some of those conversations included Kevin's comments from the background.

When he came home, he couldn't be more helpful around our house. He did laundry, dishes, all the landscaping outside, cooked a lot of the meals. He came home so incredibly tired and still did so much to help me.

He would give me massages and foot rubs while we watched television, even though his body had to be killing him from night after night of matches.

He always brought me gifts when he came home, he bought me flowers, he always told me how beautiful I was, how much he loved me.

He proposed to me three months ago, literally under the Eiffel Tower when I tagged along on a European Tour. He got down on one knee and poured his heart out in the middle of the night, offering me the most beautiful, antique diamond ring. It was meant for me and he knew that. He knew everything about me.

Except one thing. Our sex life.

It wasn't that I didn't enjoy it. Sami was so sweet and careful and loving. He never failed to please me before himself.

It was simply that, nothing every changed. We made love in the same two positions, he was always so gentle. Not that I didn't enjoy that side of him, I did.

Sometimes though, I wanted him to be rougher. I wanted my hair pulled or him to whisper dirty things to me. I wanted to fuck, not make love every night. I wanted him to look at me with complete lust.

I had thought about discussing it with him many times but I didn't want to put any pressure on him. We had just bought a new house, started planning our wedding, he rarely got to come home as it was right now. I didn't want it weighing on him that he had to come up with some new way to excite me every time we had sex.

I finally drifted off to sleep, deciding that I was going to discuss it with him in the morning. I would make it as casual as possible. I didn't want to offend him but I did want to put the idea in his head.

* * *

"Hey babe," Sami turned around smiling at me as I stumbled into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" I asked, brushing my hair out of my face sleepily.

"On the table," he called over his shoulder, as he scooped the eggs he had been making onto two plates.

He came over and sat across from me, greedily diving into his spinach omelet. I stared at him for a minute, the words dancing on the tip of my tongue.

"Sami," I finally managed to get out.

"Yeah?" he looked up with a mouth full of food.

"Um, can I talk to you about something?"

He immediately looked worried and put down his fork.

"Something wrong?"

"No," I shook my head "No, nothing serious…I just um…I don't know how to say this without it sounding absolutely ridiculous and superficial."

"What?" he grinned "Spinach in my teeth?"

"No," I sighed, my fingers dancing nervously along my coffee mug.

"Well, then what is it?" he laughed in confusion.

"It's about our sex life," I blurted out, my eyes dropping to the table.

He didn't say anything and I flinched slightly.

"Babe, I know I come home tired but I thought we had sex…"

"It's not that," I closed my eyes nervously "It's how we have sex."

I could feel the tension before I opened my eyes. When I did, he was staring at me with a hint of anger on his face.

"How we do it?" he scoffed "Ok, what's wrong with how we have sex?"

"Nothing!" I sighed "I just wish that sometimes you would, you know, be a little more forceful….A little less of my sweet Sami and a little more…Dirty?"

"Dirty?" he laughed, pushing himself back from the table and standing up with his plate.

It offended me that he was laughing and I stood up to follow him to the sink.

"Why is that funny?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"You want me to treat you like a whore, that's what you're telling me? My future wife. You want me to treat you like that?" he ran his hand over the back of his red hair.

"What's wrong with that? What's wrong with having multiple sides to our sex life?" I threw my hands up "What's wrong with wanting you to look at me like you just want to fuck me?"

"What?" he sputtered out with a laugh, sliding his hand down his face in disbelief "Where is this coming from?"

"Me," I shook my head "Just…me. I want it."

We stood in silence for a good minute and I thought I was going to throw up waiting to hear what he would say. Finally, his face softened a little and he didn't look angry. He almost looked…excited?

"Ok," he nodded "Ok, I can do that. If that's what you want."

"Really?" I grinned in surprise.

"Take off your fucking clothes," he said immediately, in a tone I had never heard him use before.

"Right now?" I laughed.

I had expected a little planning or something…

"Take. Off. Your. Fucking. Clothes." he repeated.

I slid the t-shirt I had on over my head and stepped out of the boy shorts I was wearing.

"Look at you," he shook his head "You're being a little slut aren't you? Getting naked that fast just because someone asked you to."

He reached out and wrapped my hair around his hand, pulling my face close to him.

"You want me to fuck you? I'll fuck you. I'll fuck your brains out."

He flipped me around and walked me over to our dining room table. In one swoop of his arm, he knocked my breakfast plate and both our coffee mugs onto the floor. They all cracked when they hit the hardwood but neither of us noticed. He pulled his own t-shirt over his head and stepped out of his boxers. He picked me up and sat me down on the edge of the table.

"I'm going to eat that pussy," he groaned, his fingers running between my legs "And then you're going to suck my dick, you got that?"

I nodded breathlessly.

"Lay back," he groaned, as he pushed my legs open.

My head hit the table, the second his tongue touched me. He licked up and down my slit so fast that my hips were literally bucking with the movements.

I moaned as he pressed down harder. His fingers were gripping my thighs so tight that it hurt but it hurt in a good way.

"You like that don't you?…Yeah you would," he raised up "You like it when I fuck you with my tongue. I can tell. You're so wet."

I nodded, too breathless to say anything else.

He ran his fingers between my legs and then slicked the inside of my thighs with my own wetness.

"Fuck," he breathed out, his tongue gliding along my thighs so that I could watch him lap it up.

"You taste so good. Only I can make you like this," he whispered, sliding two fingers into me, his tongue going back to work.

"Sami," I gasped, my hands going into his ginger hair.

He licked his way up to my clit and sucked it into his mouth. He moaned against it and I felt sensations starting to course through me.

"Shit," I let go of his head and reached out to claw for the edge of the table.

"You're going to cum for me and you're going to cum loud, do you understand?" he looked up, as he pushed a third finger inside me.

"Yee, yes," I stammered.

I felt his fingers crook toward my g-spot and I gulped because I knew how intense this was going to be for me.

"Right there baby?" he asked in the sexiest voice I had ever heard "Is that where you like it?…Is that where you need me to touch you? Are you going to cum for your daddy, huh?"

Daddy? Oh shit.

That was enough. I felt myself clench down on his fingers and a pleased chuckle left his lips as he continued to caress me inside.

"Just like that…" I gasped.

"Just like that who?" he leaned up and growled against my ear.

"Just like that daddy," I moaned.

"Yeah, baby," he curled his fingers again and I screamed "Be fucking loud!"

"That feels so good! Oh my God," I bucked on the table "Don't stop, please…"

"Daddy's gonna let you ride this out to the end sweetheart," he nipped at my ear "My baby gets what she wants."

My body finally started to relax as he licked his tongue from my ear to my navel.

"Shit," I breathed out as I slowly sat up.

"Daddy's turn," he smirked, already holding his dick in his hands.

As much as he acted like he didn't want to do this, he appeared to be extremely turned on by it.

"How do you want it Daddy?" I started playing coy, standing to the floor.

"Get on your knees," he pointed.

I slid down on the floor slowly, crawling the short distance over to him.

"Mm," he grabbed my hair up in his hands and stared down at me "You better take every last inch of me in, do you understand?"

I nodded, slowly encircling his dick with my mouth, each inch sliding past my lips until he hit my gag reflex. I suppressed the urge to let that stop me, moving onward.

"Fuck baby," he breathed out when he saw I had been able to get his whole length in my mouth "You wanted all of Daddy didn't you? Mm, that's my dirty girl."

The words coming out of Sami's mouth would normally have sounded so foreign in his voice but his voice now was huskier, deeper, sexier and it made me even wetter with each word he spoke.

He took control of my head and the pace with which I sucked him off. He groaned as he quickened the action and I grasped onto his legs for support, raking my nails down them.

"Are you trying to hurt Daddy?" he growled.

I looked up into his eyes and shook my head.

He tugged on me and I let his dick pop out of my mouth.

I stood even with him and his mouth devoured mine, his hands roaming all over my naked body.

"How does my baby want to get fucked?" he hissed into my mouth.

"I want what will make Daddy happy," I replied innocently, as I pulled away from his kisses.

"Get on the table," he grunted.

I climbed back onto it and waited for instruction.

He climbed up beside me and positioned me over him, in a reverse cowgirl style. I couldn't remember the last time we had done this.

"I want you to wrap that tight little pussy around Daddy's dick and ride that motherfucker with those hips of yours," he gripped ahold of them.

"Yes Daddy," I managed to breathe out.

He reached around and grabbed my breasts as I slid onto him. He moaned when he was completely inside me and pinched both my nipples between his fingers. I started to bounce on top of him and he kept pinching, causing it to blissfully hurt with every movement I made.

"Yeah just like that sweetheart," he bucked his hips up into me a couple times "You're gonna make your Daddy cum all in that pussy. Is that what you want?"

"Yes Daddy," I panted, my nails digging into his thighs, which only caused him to twist my nipples even tighter.

I felt my orgasm building and I knew I couldn't hold out much longer. He knew it too.

"Not yet, wait for Daddy," he commanded and I bit my lip in frustration.

"I, I can't," I whined.

"Yes you can. Do it for me, sweetheart."

"Fuck," I groaned, trying with everything I had to hold back.

He let go of my nipples and gripped my hips, pounding me up and down on top of him. The speed and friction increased and when I heard him groan, I felt a sense of relief.

"Cum now baby," he moaned "Do it!"

I let go and one of the most intense orgasms of my life flooded me. I felt his release jolt inside of me.

"Sami, oh my God," I leaned back placing my hands on his chest.

"Fucking shit," I heard him pant as he sat up, pulling me closer to him.

When we both stilled, he pressed his chin on my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

"How was that babe?"

"I think Daddy needs to come visit more often."


	2. Daddy's Home

"I'll see you tomorrow babe," Sami smiled at me from my iPhone screen.

"We miss you too!" Kevin mimicked Sami's sweet voice in the background.

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Bye guys."

I hung up the phone and rolled over to Sami's side of the bed. If I was really careful, I could keep the pillow smelling like him until he came home. Thankfully the smell of his aftershave mixed with his natural scent was still there and I breathed it in.

Our sex life had drastically improved since our conversation. He was the first to initiate new positions, we started having sex all over the house instead of just in the bed and I had even started dressing up for him on occasion. One thing hadn't happened again though…Daddy hadn't returned.

I wasn't sure if he was doing it on purpose or if he had decided he really wasn't into it. I knew I was totally into it. I didn't put any pressure on him by mentioning it though. Everything had improved so much, I couldn't really complain.

* * *

I waited anxiously in the living room. The car that picked him up from the airport should be there any minute according to the text he had sent me. I had decided not to force sex on him the minute he stepped through the door. I wasn't dressed in lingerie like I had often been doing. Instead I had on a short black skirt and a red low cut top. Enticing enough, if he wanted it.

I heard the car door shut and I jumped to my feet. I felt my heart start to pound in my chest. It had been three long, agonizing weeks since I had actually gotten to touch my Sami.

The door opened and he walked in. He tossed his luggage on the floor but didn't say a word. He looked, almost angry, and I stood back with confusion.

"Sami?" I raised an eyebrow "Is everything…"

"You've been home by yourself," he looked up at me "And I come home to find you dressed like that?"

"What?" I shook my head.

"Daddy isn't very happy with you right now," he growled, tossing his ball cap onto the couch.

Fuck.

I felt myself starting to get wet already.

"I dressed like this for you Daddy," I pouted, walking toward him.

"You're dressed like a slut," Sami eyed me up and down "Daddy doesn't like it when his baby dresses like that."

"It's only for you," I assured him "Don't you want me anymore Daddy?"

He grabbed me by my arm and pushed me against the wall, with my back facing him. His hand ran up my leg, underneath my skirt.

"Daddy's been dreaming about this pussy," he whispered in my ear, as he pushed my underwear to the side.

"Yeah?" I gasped, still in shock that he had taken the initiative to do this.

"Mmm," he fingered my clit and moaned against me "Daddy always wants you sweetheart."

He raised his fingers to his mouth and licked them both while I watched over my shoulder, all the while he was staring straight at me.

He reached up underneath my skirt and jerked my underwear down, pulling my skirt up over my ass.

"Daddy is one lucky man," he growled against my neck, as he gripped my ass with his fingers.

"But you still need to be punished for wearing this outfit without Daddy around," he asserted before he slapped my ass hard.

I yelped out in surprise.

"Oh come on sweetheart," he whispered "You can take more than that."

He slapped me again and I moaned, this time in pleasure.

"Next time I come home, I'll probably find you naked," he spat, slapping me a third time.

"Would Daddy want that?"

"Daddy would love that sweetheart," he flipped me around "Of course, I would still have to punish you."

"Punish me," I whispered defiantly.

He reached down and pulled my shirt over my head. His eyes took me in and he licked his lips, in a seductive way I had never seen him do before.

"Why don't you get naked for Daddy right now?"

I unhooked my bra and slid the skirt to the floor, tossing it and my shoes to the side.

He reached up and untied my hair which had been in a loose bun on my head and I shook it down.

"Fuck," he grabbed my face and crashed his mouth into mine.

His tongue pressed against mine immediately, it was as if he was a starving man. Over and over again, his mouth captured mine until I felt like I couldn't breathe. Finally, he pulled away and smiled deviously.

"Now get on your knees sweetheart. Daddy wants a welcome home present."

As I dropped to the floor, he unzipped his jeans and pulled his hardened dick out in his hand. It was already slicked with his excitement and I eagerly accepted it when he guided it toward my mouth.

"That's it baby," Sami groaned, as my movements increased in speed "Take all of Daddy. Make Daddy cum in that sweet little mouth."

He started pounding himself into me, his dick hitting the back of my throat in rapid succession. I looked up at him and the smirk on his face made it even hotter.

"You're so beautiful sweetheart….Make Daddy cum for you."

He gripped the top of my head with his hand and dug his fingers into my scalp. Hard.

Finally, I felt the warm liquid of his release fill my mouth.

"Swallow it baby," he gasped "Daddy wants you to."

I happily did, then began to lick around his shaft. He laughed, in a deep sexy laugh that was unlike his usual self.

"Lick Daddy's dick clean like a good girl."

I raised up off the floor and he ran his fingers through my hair.

"What does my baby want?"

"I want you to fuck me," I whispered, breathless.

"Tell me how."

My mind was racing. I could barely think straight.

I took him by the hand and guided him toward the couch. I got on my knees on the cool leather and leaned over the arm of the couch.

"You want Daddy to fuck you from behind huh?" he started to strip off his clothes.

"Yes please," I pouted, shaking my ass in the air.

He positioned himself behind me and I felt him spread my legs open. His tongue collided with my slit as he lowered himself down behind me.

"Fuck," I gasped from surprise.

Sami lapped at me before sticking his tongue against my clit.

I moaned.

"Daddy's gonna make you cum," he pulled away before wrapping his mouth around my clit and humming against it.

He slowly slid two fingers inside me and began pumping them quickly. The sensations coming from both sides caused me to start wiggling above him. He didn't let up.

"Daddy, don't stop," I begged, gripping the couch tighter "Please!'

He sucked my clit into his mouth and that was it. I spasmed around his fingers and let out a scream.

He was up and sliding inside of me before my knees fully regained stability.

"Did my baby like that, huh?" Sami moaned into my ear.

"Yes Daddy," I gasped, throwing my head back and gripping onto his red hair.

"This time when you cum, I want you to be even louder," he reached around and tugged on my right breast, twisting the nipple between his fingers.

He started thrusting into me so hard, I could barely keep upright, so I leaned even further against the couch, arching my back up.

He slapped me across the ass again.

"Look at my baby," he panted.

"Oh shit," I moaned as I felt my second orgasm approaching.

"Am I fucking you good?" he spanked me again.

"Fuck yeah," I gasped.

"Yeah, you wanna cum with Daddy?"

I nodded and I felt him grab hold of my hair, jerking me back up so my body was pressed against his. Sami's tongue ran down the side of my neck and he bit into the skin there.

I started contracting around him, ripples of orgasm taking over. I screamed louder without even remembering I had been instructed to do so. I felt him tense up behind me.

"Fuck yeah sweetheart. You're riding Daddy's dick so good," he grunted before he released inside me.

I collapsed over the arm of the couch and before long I felt Sami's strong hands start to massage my shoulders. I moaned in pleasure before rolling over to face him. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Daddy's home."


	3. Tense

"Babe?"

I couldn't even find the energy to smile when I heard the sound of Sami's voice.

I was sitting at our kitchen table with leaflets, books, magazines, literally covering the entire surface of it.

There was so much to think about. Food and flowers and who was going to sit next to Sami's aunt that talked to much, and who was going to have to be paired up with my crazy cousin to walk in the processional.

He came into the room and immediately walked over to rub my shoulders.

"You have no idea how bad I need this right now," I sighed, leaning back to enjoy it.

"You can't let all this get to you," he sighed as he worked "This is our day. Yours and mine. As long as we love it, as long as we're happy then that's all that matters."

"You say that now but when your mother starts telling you my dress is too sexy or…"

"Wait?" he moved around to sit beside me "Your dress is too sexy?"

The eager look on his face made me laugh.

"I haven't even bought it yet," I nudged his shoulder "And I wouldn't tell you anyway."

"No even a hint?" he raised a hopeful eyebrow.

"Absolutely not," I shook my head.

He stood up and kissed me on the top of the head.

"What's for dinner?"

"Shit!" I threw the pencil in my hand down and stood up "I completely forgot!"

"It's ok," he opened the fridge "I'll find us something."

"No, it's not ok. You're only home three days and I've already missed one night cooking you dinner," I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

"Hey," he walked over to me, pulling me close against him "It's food. It's not the end of the world."

"But I'm supposed to be your wife in four months and I can't even cook your dinner?"

I was quite literally having a breakdown at this point.

He took my face in his hands and his warm little smile helped to calm me down the more that I looked at him.

"You are going to be my wife in four months and whether you cook dinner for me every night or we eat take out, I don't care. I'm not marrying you so you can wait on me hand and foot. We're in this together. This is going to be the most important tag team of my life."

I giggled as he lowered my forehead against his.

"You're going to say that in your speech aren't you?"

"Maybe," he laughed "Too corny?"

"No," I pulled away "I love it. Because I love you."

Sami managed to make a pretty amazing pasta from what he found in the kitchen and I finished up the seating arrangements as he cooked.

He then forced me to box everything up and put it in the closet before we ate.

I took a long shower after dinner, letting the hot water beat down on my tight muscles.

As I stepped out, I noticed Sami standing against the bathroom door.

"Shit!" I gasped "You scared me."

"Look at Daddy's little girl," he folded his arms across his chest.

What had I done to deserve this and when could I do it again?

"Long time, no see Daddy," I smirked, wrapping a towel around me.

"Oh, there's no need for that," he walked up to me and pulled it off me, tossing it to the floor.

He ran his hands up my arms and across my shoulders, his fingers digging into my muscles again.

"Daddy's baby is all tensed up," he leaned in to my ear "I bet I could make some of that tension go away."

"Yeah?" I pulled back and looked at him.

"Mm," he smirked devilishly at me, taking my hand.

He led me into our bedroom and motioned for me to lay on my stomach on our bed.

Sami already didn't have on his shirt but I heard his shorts fall to the floor and felt his weight on the bed as he climbed up over me. His fingers dug deep into the middle of my back.

"Daddy doesn't like to see you so stressed," he leaned down and whispered in my ear "We need to get your mind off it."

He slapped me on my ass and I moaned.

"Do it again."

He did it even harder and I felt the sheet underneath me starting to get wet from my excitement.

"Keep doing it Daddy," I gasped "Don't stop."

"Have you been bad?" he growled.

His hand came down over and over again.

"Mhm," I moaned, as I looked over my shoulder at him.

"What did my girl do?" he spread my legs open and I could feel his dick between them.

"I'm not paying enough attention to you Daddy," I arched my back "Please, keep punishing me."

He smacked me again, so hard that it knocked me completely flat against the mattress.

His rough hands spun me over until I was facing him.

He had a scarf in his hand.

"Sit up," he spat at me and I did as I was told.

He tied it around my eyes and then took my chin in his hand.

"Can you see anything?"

"No," I shook my head, tugging on my bottom lip with my teeth.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No, Daddy," I insisted "I can't see you."

I felt my lips pout.

"You like seeing me don't you?" he growled into my ear, his tongue darting over it.

"Of course I do," I found his chest in the darkness and ran my hands along his abs.

"Bad girls don't get what they like," he pushed me down "They get what they deserve."

"I fucking deserve to look at you," I tried to sit back up.

His hand lightly slapped at my cheek. I could tell he was testing the waters. He didn't want to cross the line but he wanted to make me happy.

I liked it.

"You're punishing me?" I gasped, fidgeting underneath him "Is it cause I talk back to you Daddy? Is that it? Cause I've got a dirty fucking mouth?"

He slapped at my cheek again and I moaned.

"You dirty girl."

I felt him slide his dick into me and he pulled me up to sit on his lap. His hands came out to pull my arms behind me.

"Keep them there," he insisted.

"No," I shook my head, ripping my hands free to roam his chest.

He jerked them back behind me and slapped at my cheek again. Then his hand slapped my breast before squeezing it roughly.

"Shit," I gasped, as I started to bounce harder on top of him.

"You like that," he grabbed my hips, once he was certain I would keep my hands away.

"Fuck yes!"

"Does that feel good? Being a dirty little slut like that? Daddy having to punish you."

"Yes Daddy," I moaned, as I felt his thumb find my clit.

"Say it," he bucked his hips up into me.

"I love being Daddy's dirty little slut," I gasped.

"You're so wet," he moaned, his thumb picking up speed as well as his hips.

"It's for you Daddy," I leaned down and trailed my tongue up the curve of his neck "All for you."

"Daddy fucking loves this pussy," he groaned, as I started to ride him harder "Damn, the view I have right now."

I kept moving but my need to see him was driving me crazy.

"Turn around," he commanded, lifting me off him.

He guided me until I sank down on his dick again, my back facing him. His hands gripped my ass, squeezing and slapping at it.

"How's that view Daddy?" I purred over my shoulder.

"Fucking amazing," Sami groaned "This ass, I love this perfect little ass."

He raised me up and I felt his teeth graze across my ass before he bit down softly into it.

"Fuck," I moaned and I heard a deep chuckle escape his throat as he dropped me back down onto him.

"Mm, Daddy had to taste it sweetheart," he started working my hips faster on top of him.

The sensations inside me were growing. His thumb reached around and went back to work on my clit with precision.

"Daddy!" I screamed "Daddy…"

"Don't you dare cum," he groaned.

He pulled me off him and onto all fours. He slid underneath me and I felt his hard dick sliding across my lips.

His mouth hit my clit, the same time I encircled his dick. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed the blind fold off my eyes and threw it away.

Sami didn't notice.

He pumped his dick up to reach my mouth and I wrapped my fingers firmly around him. I sucked him further and further inside, wanting to make him feel as good as he was making me feel.

His mouth broke away from me for a second to groan and then he clamped his lips around my clit. I moaned around his dick, my hands pumping him while my mouth sucked the head in and out. I pulled his entirety back down my throat when I felt my orgasm start to spasm. I moaned against his dick as it engulfed me. My hands gripped Sami's balls, massaging them gently until his hips bucked up and I felt the warm taste of him spray up into my mouth and down my throat.

He pulled his lips away from me at last and licked me until I was dry, all the while moaning my name as he finished cumming inside my mouth. I hovered over him a for a few more seconds, breathless and spent but more calm than I had felt in days.

"Damn," I sighed, when I finally rolled down onto the bed.

"Got your mind off it didn't I?" Sami pulled me close to him and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Can Daddy come visit every night?" I giggled up at him.

"Come on now babe, you know Daddy is just for special occasions."

"That's ok," I snuggled closer "I'll always have you."

"Yep," Sami ran his hand up my arm "We just have to think of a tag team name."

"Shut up," I laughed, batting at his hand.


	4. Hero Worship

Set after Mick Foley's firing Raw.

* * *

"Baby?" I knocked on the door to Sami's dressing room.

I had been trying to stay clear of him for a little while. I knew he had real feelings about Mick leaving Raw and his impassioned speech to Stephanie rang a lot of his own truth. I wanted to give him some space.

The door was unlocked so I opened it and found no one inside. I sat down to wait, digging through my phone looking at wedding ideas on Pinterest. Two months out and there were still things I hadn't made definite decisions on yet.

I lost track of time but finally the door opened and a very defeated Sami came through it. His back was all scratched up from his match with Joe. He was hanging his head, clearly tired by the way he was rubbing his neck.

"Baby, come sit down," I motioned to the spot on the couch next to me.

He walked over and settled against me, my fingers digging into his sore neck.

"Mick didn't deserve being asked to step down. They can play it up as a storyline all they want but he was kicked out of here. It's bullshit."

"I know," I whispered, sliding my hands further down to massage his shoulders.

"What the hell is going on around this place?" he whispered angrily "Nobody has any integrity anymore. This whole show has gone to hell."

"It'll be ok," I sighed, planting kisses along the top of his shoulders.

His hand came up to softly hold my head.

"It won't be," he petted my hair "I have to get on Smackdown. I'm going crazy here….I'm gotta talk to Shane."

"I think that's a good idea," I nestled my head in the crook of his neck "You're a better fit there."

He turned around, tipping my chin up and looking me in the eyes.

"I love you so much," he smiled his sweet little smile.

"I love you too," I leaned in to kiss him.

"Daddy wants you to stand up," his eyes darkened and a little smile curved on his lips.

"Does he?" I raised an eyebrow at him "And what's he going to do if I don't?"

"Oh, I don't think you want to find that out baby…Just do what Daddy says."

I stood to my feet directly in front of him.

"Strip for me," he ran his tongue over his lower lip "Really slow."

"Yeah?" I whispered in my most seductive voice.

He cocked his head to the side and leaned back against the couch.

I slowly unbuttoned the shirt I had on. One by one, the buttons opened to reveal more of my skin and my black bra.

"That's it," Sami growled, his hand sliding across himself "Show Daddy what he's going to have every night for the rest of his life."

"I like the sound of that," I finally reached the last button and turned my back to him, sliding my shirt off my shoulders and onto the floor.

"I like the sound of it too," he chuckled.

I turned back around, my fingers slowly unzipping my jeans and sliding them off my body. He sat up, his hands running along his thighs anxiously.

"You wanna finish for me?" I bit my lip and held my hand out to him.

He took it and reached around my back, unsnapping my bra and tossing it aside. My panties were next, as he crouched down on the floor and slid them to my feet.

"Come here," he stood back up, motioning me with a flip of his head.

I followed him across the room to the lone chair sitting by a table. He sat down and looked up at me.

"Dance on me," he growled, pulling me down to straddle his lap.

"Dance?" I hissed, sliding my nails across his bare chest.

"Grind that pussy on your Daddy," he reached his tongue out and licked the side of my neck.

I started winding against his hard dick through his pants and before long, I was moaning because of the friction I was making.

"That's it," he took hold of my nipples between his fingers "Get off on me. Let me get my pussy off."

"Fuck," I leaned back, the feeling of his dick getting harder and harder was almost too much.

His hand smacked my ass lightly and I squealed. He laughed and did it again.

"Tell me you want me," he dug his fingers into my lower back.

"I always want you," I panted, the sensations rising to a new level.

He growled, his intensity growing as he watched my face contort as I felt myself start to throb against him.

"Daddy making you cum?" he hissed out, his hand sliding up my chest to my throat.

"Yes," I gasped for air "Oh, fuck!"

He pulled my face to his and slid his tongue into my mouth to muffle my scream as I rode it out on top of him.

Sami's hands gripped my face, pulling my mouth closer and closer. I was finally able to break free and drop to my knees on the floor. I wiggled his ring pants off and he panted with excitement, trying to help me.

His dick sprung up against his stomach and I grabbed him in my hand.

"Don't make me cum," he spat, his voice sounding far angrier.

I nodded, sliding my mouth down over him and closing my lips tight.

"Suck me. Hard," he commanded and I felt myself get slick again between my thighs from the tone in his voice.

I drew him into my mouth, tightly with my lips, over and over. He groaned above me, his hand tugging on my hair.

"Daddy loves his dick with those pretty lips wrapped around it," he gasped, his hips bucking off the chair

I moaned against his shaft and he shifted in his seat.

"That'a girl," he smirked "Give Daddy what he wants."

My hands slid up and down his inner thighs and I felt him shudder beneath them. I moved up his stomach to his chest and he took hold of my hand, his teeth biting down on two of my fingers.

"Get up," he finally instructed me after a couple more minutes.

I stood straight to my feet and he did the same. His eyes danced across my face, as if he was plotting his next move. He flipped the chair so that the back of it was facing us.

"Grip the back and bend over," he pushed me toward it roughly.

I did what I was told and soon felt his fingers tracing up my back before he grabbed my ponytail and tugged on it. His dick entered me quickly and I spread my legs wider.

He started to fuck me, tugging my hair as he pushed in and out.

"Who's doing this to you right now?" he groaned in my ear.

"Daddy," I whimpered, his dick hitting harder and harder.

"Yeah, you like it when Daddy fucks you from behind like I'm doing right now?"

"Yes, Daddy," I gasped, my fingers gripping the chair so tight that my knuckles were turning white.

He tugged harder on my hair and settled his lips by my ear.

"You feel Daddy's dick brushing against you, baby? You feel Daddy's dick all up in your pussy?"

"Please," I gasped for air "Don't stop."

"Daddy only cares about making this pussy happy," he bit my earlobe "Daddy's pussy is the most important thing in the world…Did you know that?"

I shook my head, slamming my eyes closed tightly.

"Daddy dreams about this when you aren't around," he started pounding so hard that I draped my body over the chair and my hands clung to the sides of the seat.

"What do you think about?" I was able to gasp out.

"Licking it, cause it tastes so sweet," his tongue lapped at my ear "Fucking it just like this…Burying my dick up inside this tight little body."

"Daddy, please," I gripped the chair tighter and thrust my body up against him.

"I like this view," he leaned back up "Daddy's nice little ass bouncing in his face…Daddy love this."

His hand spanked me hard, three times. I gasped at each one and he made the next one harder than the last.

"Tell me what you want," he grabbed my hips and began to move me quicker.

"Daddy, I want to cum for you," I whimpered "I want to cum with you. Please, Daddy?"

"Yeah?" he pounded quicker into me "You want Daddy's cum all in your pussy?"

I felt myself tightened around him and a loud groan from his lips.

"Yes! Shit!" I screamed, my feet literally coming off the ground from the grip he had on my waist.

He moaned as I felt his dick jerk inside of me and the warm sensation of him filling me as I had asked.

Finally, he whipped me around and kissed me. Hard at first and then into the softer, sweeter kisses that I knew so well.

"Daddy?" I danced my fingers up his chest.

His cheeks blushed slightly.

"Hm?" he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I think you're fucking amazing. You know that?"

He laughed, his forehead pressing against mine.

"I mean it," I pecked at his lips "You're the best man I've ever known."

"You're the best woman I've ever known, guess we're even," he brushed his nose against mine and then kissed my forehead softly.

"I mean it," I took his chin in my hands "What you said out there…Sami, you're amazing."

He drew me back to the couch, cuddling naked with him. I lay my head on his chest and he pulled the hair tie out of my hair, his fingers sliding through the strands.

"You liked that Daddy came out huh?" he chuckled underneath me.

"I always do," I tilted his face down to look at mine "But I like it when Sami is here even better."

His fingers played with my engagement ring and he lifted it to his lips.

"Two more months, baby," he whispered.

"I want Sami at the wedding," I giggled "But Daddy on the honeymoon."


End file.
